Airi
by IzzieBlake
Summary: —Hola, señor Ishida, Mi nombre es Airi, verá, estamos en Tokio, mi mami tuvo un accidente y se puede morir, no tengo más número que el suyo y si nadie viene por mí, me van a separar de mi mami y me dejaran en un orfanato, por favor señor Ishida, no me deje sola, usted es lo único que tengo...
1. Uno

Hola, hola =D no me pude contener con esta historia asi que aqui se las dejo haberr si les gusta =D

Digimon no me pertenece, solo Airi, que es invento mio xD

* * *

Airi

Uno

* * *

Sus ojos azules miraron absortos el largo y triste pasillo de paredes blancas e incomodas sillas de color negro, como un día gris, sin vida, sin alegría anunciándote la tormenta que se avecina, la gente iba y venia desapareciendo por los demás pasillos, habían algunos médicos que caminaban con sus batas pulcramente blancas y alrededor de ella mucha gente estaba sentada en esas sillas negras y junto a ella, el hombre malo que le hizo daño a su mamá.

Sus pies danzaron en el aire, al ser de baja estatura y tener su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla le impedía tocar el suelo por lo que optó por moverlos para calmar un poco la agitación en su pecho y el revoltijo en su estomago.

Un doctor se acercó, el señor malo, con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos llorosos, se levantó de la silla continua a la de ella y corrió hacia donde estaba el médico.

— ¿C-cómo está?—le escuchó decir con voz temblorosa.

El médico, un señor robusto de cabello blanco y bigote tipo santa Claus le ignoró, enfocando su mirada plateada en las pupilas azulinas de ella.

— ¿Es acaso usted familiar de ella?

El señor malo tragó saliva y como si fuera en cámara lenta, negó con la cabeza, ella al sentirse aludida, se levantó de la silla de un brinco y a pasos apresurados llegó hasta donde los dos hombres.

—Ella es mi mamá—dijo alzando su cabeza hacia ellos—. Quiero saber como está mi mami.

El médico la miró, pequeña, blanca como la nieve, de cabellos cortos por encima de los hombros, enrulados y de un bonito color café claro, sus ojos era lo que mas le llamaron la atención, eran de un color azul oscuro, como un mar enfurecido pero estos mostraban una calidez y a la vez el miedo que por su mente pasaba, eran tan puros, que él pudo ver a través de ella como un libro abierto.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez, no se sentía con el derecho de contar algo tan grave a una pequeña niña ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de su mamá.

—Dime, pequeña—dijo el hombre inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Airi Tachikawa—contestó, haciendo una reverencia—. Dice mi mami que estando aquí debo de saludar así.

El médico sonrió con dulzura—. Tu mamá tiene toda la razón.

Airi asintió satisfecha, su mamá siempre tendría la razón en todo, miró expectante al hombre esperando respuesta, sin embargo él apartó la mirada hacia una joven mujer que se acercaba a ellos, traía puesto un uniforme de un bonito color celeste así que la niña supuso que también era una doctora, la mujer llegó hasta donde el señor y en voz baja, lo suficientemente audible para ella, dijo:

—Los de servicios sociales están a punto de venir, al igual que una patrulla.

Airi frunció el ceño, ¿Quiénes eran los de servicio social? ¿A caso ella tendría que ver en esa platica? Vio al hombre malo palidecer, al parecer esa conversación tenia que ver con él y no con ella, seguramente los de servicios sociales lo castigarían por haber golpeado a su mamá con ese carro tan feo.

— ¿No han podido comunicarse con la familia?

La mujer negó con pesadez—. El último domicilio que tuvieron fue hace ocho años y se encontraba en Odaiba.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro de la niña al escuchar ese nombre, alzó sus brazos emocionada atrayendo la atención de los adultos.

— ¡Mi papá está en Odaiba!

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó la mujer, contagiada con el entusiasmo de la niña—. ¿Tienes el número?—la pequeña asintió, la mujer emocionada, alzó su mano hacia ella—. ¿Me acompañas a recepción? Para que llamemos a tu papá.

Airi asintió tomando la mano de la mujer, dejándose llevar por ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?—preguntó ella, una vez que llegaron a recepción.

— ¡Mi papá se llama Yamato Ishida!—exclamó ella, en un chillido explosivo y alegre.

Una ceja castaña se alzó con sorna en el pequeño y ovalado rostro de la enfermera, la niña sonreía segura de si misma, ella, en cambio, dudó, ¿Se refería a Yamato Ishida? ¿El famoso, endemoniadamente sexy cantante mas famoso de Japón? ¿Yamato Ishida? ¿Por quien ella, a sus veinticinco años vivía loca y estúpidamente, como toda una adolescente, enamorada de él? ¿El mismo, cuyo poster, descansaba en su casillero? ¿Ese Yamato Ishida?

— ¿Disculpa?—replicó a la pequeña niña como una respuesta involuntaria, pues bien, sabia, que la niña simplemente estaba inventando o que la madre lo inventó para ocultar al verdadero padre.

—Que mi papá se llama Yamato Ishida—repitió la niña—. Mi mami dice que es un gran músico, a mi me gusta mucho la música, mi abuela dice que en vacaciones me llevará a un curso para aprender a tocar un instrumento, ¡El que yo quiera!—canturreó, emocionada.

—haber, haber, corazón, ¿Sabes quien es Yamato Ishida?

La niña movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo—. Él es mi papá—contestó segura de si misma—. Dice mi mami que me parezco a él.

La joven mujer, tuvo que reprimir una risotada, una porque estaba en un Hospital y su ética profesional se lo impedía, dos, la mujer de la cual quería reírse, estaba en un estado muy grave, así que, solo le optaba por sacar a la pequeña de ese error sin lastimarla en el proceso.

Se colocó de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de la niña y fue ahí cuando se percató en algo que la paralizó, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de su ídolo, eran como si se los hubieran arrancado y puesto a la niña, dudó, ¿A caso Yamato tenia una hija escondida? ¿Habrá rechazado su paternidad? ¿Dios que hacer?

— ¿Estas segura?—masculló sin ser capaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

—Mami me dijo que él es mi papá y yo le creo.

La mujer soltó un suspiro dubitativo, no estaba segura de creerle, pero sus ojos no la engañaban, la niña se parecía mucho a su ídolo, no sólo en sus pupilas, tenia varias facciones que ella reconocía en los tantos videos y fotografías que se dedicaba a mirar, así que, o era un hermano gemelo de Yamato el que era el papá de esa niña o es que ella era una de esas siete caras que uno tiene en el mundo.

—Y ¿Bien? ¿Va a llamarlo?

La mujer salió de su ensimismamiento, la niña ya tenia en sus manos un pedazo de papel arrugado, con su corazón palpitando desbordado, agarró el pequeño papel en donde rezaba el nombre de Yamato Ishida y un número telefónico.

Con sus piernas temblorosas y su estomago contraído, la enfermera fue hasta donde estaba el teléfono fijo, sus dedos, temblando, marcaron el número, se colocó el auricular en el oído, esperando, impaciente y esperanzada que contestaran la llamada, sin embargo, fue el buzón de voz el que contestó, desilusionada, cortó la llamada, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Yamato Ishida— de ser él— jamás contestaría una llamada de un número desconocido.

—No contesta, cariño—anunció con pesadez.

— ¿Puede volver a intentarlo?—pidió la pequeña—. ¿Puedo dejarle un mensaje de voz?

La enfermera aceptó, pues, no había nada más que podía hacer por ella y ciertamente le daba pesar que la pequeña niña no tuviera a nadie más a su lado y de no encontrar a un familiar y si la madre se muriera, la niña terminaría en un orfanato.

La cargó entre sus brazos, sentándola en mesa, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número, Airi tomó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído esperando impaciente una señal que le permitiera hablar, al escuchar la maquina contestadora y el "deje su mensaje después del tono" la niña se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, señor Ishida—dijo con voz queda, tratando de sonar respetuosa—. Mi nombre es Airi, verá, estamos en Tokio, mi mami tuvo un accidente y se puede morir, no tengo más número que el suyo y si nadie viene por mí, me van a separar de mi mami y me dejaran en un orfanato, por favor señor Ishida, no me deje sola, usted es lo único que tengo—culminó, con su voz entrecortada y con un pequeño sollozo.

La niña se despegó el auricular y se lo devolvió a la enfermera la cual tenía sus ojos llorosos y un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna, oprimiéndole incluso hasta el pecho, por pura inercia la mujer colgó el teléfono y como pudo, se aclaró la garganta.

—Tú mamá no se morirá—trató de reconfortarla.

—Lo sé—musitó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi mami es fuerte y yo sé que ella no se irá al cielo.

—Pero…

—Pero mi papá no lo sabe—dijo la niña sonriendo triunfante—. Y así el sentirá la obligación de venir mas rápido para saber que es lo que pasa.

La mujer miró anonadada a la niña, lo que hizo había sido una gran jugada, era una pequeña manipuladora, pero muy inteligente, comenzaba a admirarla.

—Pero, no dijiste el nombre de tu mamá.

—Él tendrá que llamar y cuando lo haga usted tendrá que decirle el nombre de mi mami.

—Oh…estoy comenzando a entender…

* * *

Yamato Ishida resopló cuando escuchó por segunda vez el ridículo tono de llamada que su novia le dejó en su celular, a su lado, Takeru rió divertido, pues el tono era una molesta, melosa y cursi canción cantada por—al parecer—una niña de doce años.

— ¿No piensas contestar?

Yamato giró los ojos, lo único que deseaba era una buena y amena tarde junto con su familia, desde que sus padres, por un extraño milagro de un ser divino, regresaron, él no había tenido tiempo para compartir con su reconstruida familia debido a que siempre pasaba de gira, y si no, estaba encima de un escenario o al frente de una cámara, o en entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, o en alfombras rojas, azules, moradas, etc.…. Por eso, cuando tenía un espacio libre en su apretada agenda lo atesoraba tanto, en especial cuando estaba con su familia y amigos.

— ¿Matt?

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y como esperaba, era el mismo número desconocido que lo llamaba, él no confiaba en ese tipo de números, la última vez que contestó, escuchó por mas de cinco minutos un enorme y molesto chillido, tal vez de una niña de quince años que lo dejó con dolor de oído como por una semana entera.

—Número desconocido—contestó, mostrándole el celular a su hermano.

Takeru lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ambos estaban en la terraza del edificio en donde sus padres se habían mudado, ninguno de los dos quisieron seguir viviendo en los apartamentos que tenían cuando estaban separados, ya que según ellos, querían empezar un nuevo capitulo y un montón de babosadas que ni Yamato ni Takeru comprendían.

—Oh, mira, te dejaron un correo de voz—anunció el menor alzando el celular hacia su hermano.

—Seguramente un grito enloquecido—dijo, sin prestarle atención.

—Oh, vamos, la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza—murmuró soltando una risa sarcastica—. No todo gira alrededor de ti, ¿Qué tal si es algo importante?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ¿Qué tal si te ganaste la lotería o algo así?

Una ceja rubia se arqueó, Takeru simplemente sonrió divertido.

—Si tanto te interesa, escúchalo tú.

—No es que me interese…—trató de defenderse—. ¡Nah! Si me interesa, de verdad que necesito ganarme la lotería—musitó sin dejar de reír, apretó con su dedo la opción para escuchar el mensaje de voz, se llevó el teléfono a su oído y escuchó el contenido del mensaje.

Yamato le miró de reojo, la sonrisa burlona quedó congelada en sus labios, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se tornó a uno de consternación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que tienes que escuchar esto.

Agarró el celular que su hermano le extendió, motivado mas que todo por la curiosidad apretó la opción de repetir el mensaje, lo primero que escuchó fue la suave voz de una pequeña niña, primero queda y seria para luego transformarse en un tono atormentado, lleno de sufrimiento, Yamato se consternó al escuchar las palabras, accidente, mamá y "usted es lo único que tengo", no entendía nada, de no haber sido que la niña mencionó su apellido, hubiera estado seguro que se trataba de una gran equivocación.

—Esto es una malísima broma—Manifestó mirando su celular como si fuera un enorme y raro bicho.

—Eso no sonaba a broma, Matt—Takeru le arrebató el móvil—. La niña no se escuchaba como que si estaba de broma.

—Entonces, se confundió.

—Te mencionó dos veces, deberías de devolver la llamada.

— ¿Y si es una mala broma?

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de salir de la duda, ¿no?

* * *

Sumire bostezó por segunda vez, ya estaba atardeciendo y dentro de unas cuantas horas terminaría su tedioso turno, miró a sus alrededores, por lo menos, ese día no habían llegado tantos pacientes como comúnmente solía suceder, era uno de esos días "tranquilos" claro que cuando estas en emergencia, jamás hay un día tranquilo.

Buscó con su mirada a la pequeña niña que no dejaba de hablarle recordando luego, que una agente de servicios sociales junto con un detective se la llevaron para interrogarla, un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, en realidad sentía mucha empatía por la niña y no deseaba que quedara sola en un orfanato por pura negligencia de ellos, ya que no tenían como comunicarse con los familiares de la señorita Tachikawa.

El teléfono sonó, Sumire, desinteresada, lo descolgó y se lo llevó a su oreja.

—Buenas tardes—saludó.

—_Buenas tardes—_escuchó la suave y aterciopelada voz de un hombre_—. Disculpe, hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de este número._

Su corazón se congeló contra su pecho, ¿A caso ese era Yamato Ishida? ¿Yamato Ishida la había llamado a su celular? ¿Su ídolo? ¿El amor de su vida? ¿El futuro padre de sus hijos? ¿Ese Yamato Ishida?

—Ah...Ah...ah—balbuceó incapaz de decir algo coherente.

— _¿Señorita?_

— ¿Señor Ishida?—articulo en un tono quedito e incrédulo.

—_Se equivoca, no soy Ishida, le repito, tengo una llamada suya, quiero saber por qué me llamaron a mí._

Y todos sus sueños e ilusiones se rompieron como un precioso cristal chocando contra el piso, en mil pedacitos imposibles de volver a reconstruir, pero ella bien que se lo tenia merecido, nadie le había dicho que confiara en una chiquilla que había sido engañada por su mamá, solo a ella se le ocurría semejante estupidez, ¿Qué Yamato Ishida llamaría por teléfono? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños sucedían cosas así.

* * *

Takeru contó mentalmente hasta diez, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Qué le costaba contestar su pregunta? No era nada difícil, una simple pregunta que una persona con todas sus facultades contestaría sin siquiera dudar.

—_Oh, si, hemos llamado por parte del Hospital General de Tokio—_se atrevió a contestar, después de una eternidad, la mujer.

Takeru frunció el ceño, ¿Hospital de Tokio? ¿Qué habría pasado? Definitivamente no se trataba de una broma, Yamato notó el cambio en el rostro de su hermano y la llamada le interesó.

—_No sé si la niña se confundió o no, pero ella asegura que este es el número del señor Ishida._

— ¿Qué niña?—demandó Takeru, sin comprender nada.

—_La verdad, es que no estoy siguiendo el protocolo, pero esto es una excepción a la regla, así que le preguntaré ¿Usted conoce a Mimi Tachikawa? _

— ¿Mimi Tachikawa? No me diga que le pasó algo a su hija.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esa declaración por parte de su hermano, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no sabia absolutamente nada de la Tachikawa, jamás imaginó que ella tendría una hija y ciertamente eso lo sintió como una reverenda patada en el trasero.

—_La niña está en perfectas condiciones—_afirmó la mujer_—. Es la señorita Tachikawa, que…tuvo un accidente horas atrás y no tenemos mas número que el suyo._

— ¡¿Tuvo un accidente?!—vociferó, exaltado.

Yamato se arrepintió mil veces de no haber sido él el que llamó, su hermano caminaba de un lugar a otro y no le permitía acercarse a escuchar lo que decían a través de la línea, su hermano se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo, lo escuchó decir un "enseguida voy" para luego colgar el celular.

Yamato quiso preguntar algo, pero Takeru se llevó sus manos a su sien y las masajeó con una fuerza subnormal.

—T.k—le llamó quedito—. ¿Quién se accidentó?

El joven no contestó, continuó masajeando su frente sin importante en absoluto lo que su hermano decía.

—Takeru—insistió.

El menor alzó su cabeza, Yamato pudo ver la turbación en los ojos celestes de su hermano y pronto se sintió inquieto.

—Es Mimi—murmuró en un hilo de voz—. Tengo años de no saber de ella si en un caso me doy cuenta de ella es por Izzy o por Yolei, por eso, no comprendo porque te llamaron precisamente a ti.

— ¿Mimi tiene una hija?—fue lo que se atrevió a preguntar tras darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Tuvo un accidente—de su chaqueta sacó su propio teléfono celular—. Iré a Tokio, le avisaré a Kari, dile a papá felicidades por mi.

Takeru se dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo de replicar a su hermano, los pies de Yamato se movieron por si solos invadidos por el pánico que T.K le había transmitido segundos antes, bajó las gradas lo mas rápido que pudo, su hermano, al ser un deportista era mucho mas ágil y rápido de lo que Yamato seria en mil años, por mucho que le molestara reconocer eso.

—T.K, ¡Espera!

El aludido se detuvo justo antes de irse en dirección al estacionamiento, tenía su celular contra el oído y parecía esperar a que contestaran la llamada.

—Cuelga eso—ordenó.

Sus cejas se elevaron—. ¿Disculpa?

Yamato sacudió la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente, por haber sonado tan brusco.

—lo que quiero decir, es que, ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste!

Takeru frunció el ceño, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Yamato tomó aire—. Mira, si se de verdad se tratara de Mimi Tachikawa, hubieran llamado a cualquiera menos a mi.

T.k consideró esa idea, por su suerte, Hikari no contestó la llamada.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que es una broma?

—No, no sé—farfulló—. A lo que voy es que, ¿Qué tal si es una falsa alarma? Y tú vas y le dices a los demás chicos, solo los preocuparas para nada.

— ¿Crees que sea una falsa alarma?—preguntó en un tono de voz que a Matt le supo a desesperación y desosiego.

—Es Mimi de quien estamos hablando—Dijo él mostrando una genuina sonrisa—. Como dicen, Mala hierba nunca muere.

Takeru soltó el todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

—Tienes razón—se dijo para el mismo—. Sobre reaccioné, pero tienes que entender que es una amiga y que por cualquiera de ustedes me hubiera puesto así.

—Lo sé, T. K, pero nada ganaras con llamar a Kari y preocuparla por algo que no sabemos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Vamos a Tokio—le propuso—. Estando ahí y confirmemos lo de Mimi, hablaremos con los demás.

Takeru asintió, Matt se permitió relajarse un poco, seguía contrariado con esa llamada, jamás imaginó que después de unos siete años o más, volvería a escuchar de ella.

Siguió en silencio a su hermano, el cual se dirigía al parqueo, estando ahí abrió la puerta del carro, que su madre, le prestaba en ocasiones especiales, prácticamente el automóvil ya era mas de T.K que de Natsuko, pero la mujer se sentía bien, cuando su "pequeño" niño de veintiún años pedía permiso para usarlo.

—T.K—le llamó Yamato una vez que se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, su hermano no le encaró pero supo que le prestaba atención al detenerse en sus acciones—. ¿Mimi tiene una hija?

El chico le miró incrédulo—. ¿No lo sabias?—Matt negó con la cabeza, él rió irónicamente—. Tú vives más tiempo en la luna que en la tierra.

Las mejillas del mayor se sonrojaron—. No es mi culpa que no me de cuenta de lo que ocurre a kilómetros de distancia.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco sé mucho, ni siquiera sé como se llama, me di cuenta hace algunos años por Kari, la verdad es que creo que ya todos lo saben, pero lo raro es que Mimi, siendo como es ella, no ha mandado ni una sola fotografía de la niña.

—Eso es muy subnormal.

—Ni que lo digas, pero –se abrochó su cinturón y encendió el automóvil—. Tal vez, hoy la podamos conocer.

Yamato no pronunció palabra alguna, sentía un extraño presentimiento, como que si algo malo estaba por pasar, sólo esperaba que Mimi estuviera bien y que no pasara de una falsa alarma, después de todo, ella fue su amiga y también estaba preocupado igual o incluso mas que su hermano.

* * *

Airi saboreó otra mordida de una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que le habían dejado sobre aquella larga mesa en donde ella, una señora robusta y un hombre demasiado alto y delgado estaban sentados, ambos al lado de ella.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran a mi mami salir de aquí?—preguntó mientras remojaba otra galleta dentro de un vaso lleno de leche—. Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi papá y a los amigos de ellos.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, ambos estaban enterados de la situación de la señorita Tachikawa, pero hablarle de eso a una pequeña niña a vísperas de cumplir sus siete años era la peor idea que se le podría ocurrir.

—Tu mamá saldrá cuando el doctor lo autorice—dijo la mujer, la agente que pertenecía a servicios sociales.

Airi dejó la galleta sobre el plato en donde las demás reposaban, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y sus labios se fruncieron.

—Dígame la verdad, señora de servicios sociales, ¿Mi mamá se va a morir? ¿Es por eso que no me dejan ir a verla?

La mujer tragó saliva, el detective carraspeó con fuerza, Airi simplemente achicó los ojos, pretendiendo de esa manera querer intimidar a la rubia mujer, que parecía mas americana que japonesa, la niña, por un momento se sintió como en esas series que a su abuelo le encantaba ver, en donde salía mucha sangre y a los asesinos los encerraban en cuartos—mas pequeños que ese—y los interrogaban hasta que declara su culpabilidad y luego sale una musiquita triste al final, Airi esperaba que la canción que saliera fuera una alegre y no algo que hiciera que su mamá se pusiera peor de lo que ella imaginaba ya estaba.

—Tu mamá no se va a morir—contestó la mujer tras un largo silencio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me tienen encerrada aquí?

—Sólo te queremos hacer unas cuantas preguntas—intervino el detective.

— ¿Acerca del señor malo?

—Dime, lindura, ¿Tienes mas familiares aquí a demás de tu papá?—preguntó la mujer, adelantándose al detective.

La castaña negó con la cabeza—. Mis abuelos y algunos tíos, también mi padrino y madrina viven en Estados Unidos.—confirmó—. Mi mami y yo venimos aquí para conocer a mi papá y así celebrar juntos mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Eres de Estados Unidos?—interrogó un tanto incrédula—. Hablas muy bien el japonés.

—En casa, solo hablamos en japonés, en la escuela y en la calle hablamos en ingles—explicó ella, que desde bebé se acostumbró a los dos lenguajes.

— ¿Te sabes el número de tus abuelos?

Un sonrojo surcó las mejillas de la niña—. Soy mala para los números—admitió con vergüenza—. Mamá Satoe siempre dice que tengo que aprenderme los números por si hay una emergencia pero…—su voz se entrecortó al darse cuenta que falló a su familia—. No me los aprendí.

—No te agobies por eso—dijo el detective—. Has sido una niña muy valiente, Airi, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con unas preguntas?

La niña se encogió de hombros, se sentía como esos personajes que la interrogaban por un crimen no resuelto, estando ahí sentada, viendo a ese hombre, decidió que seria una hermosa detective como a esas que su abuelo siempre miraba, seria toda una Jennifer Jareau con su cabello castaño largo y un flequillo en la frente, resolviendo casos y ayudando a los policías a meter a los señores malos, como el que golpeó a su mamá, a la cárcel.

* * *

Yamato observó como las manos de su hermano temblaban contra el timón del automóvil, tenían por lo menos diez minutos estacionados en el parqueo subterráneo del Hospital General de Tokio y su hermano parecía empecinado de no querer salir del automóvil.

—T.K, tranquilo—trató de reconfortar—. No pasará nada, seguramente se rompió el brazo y está armando un escándalo, sabes como es ella.

—No te hubieran llamado—dijo en murmullo prácticamente inaudible—. Matt…—sus ojos celestes se tornaron en una caótica tormenta, dominada por el miedo—. ¿Y si está muerta?

—No digas idioteces, Takeru—bramó—. Si estuviera muerta ella no nos hubiera llamado.

—Tienes, razón—dijo llevando sus manos a su cabello rubio—. Tienes razón—una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios—. Soy un paranoico, eso es todo.

Yamato apretó el hombro de su hermano tratando de transmitirle seguridad—. Nuestra princesita es una llorona, ya veras que no habrá necesidad alguna para preocuparnos.

—Si, nada pasará—se tranquilizó él mismo—. Deberíamos de ir, ¿No?

Yamato sonrió a medias, la presión en su pecho se hizo más sofocante advirtiéndole que algo malo pasaría si cruzaba esas puertas, sin embargo no podía poner más nervioso a T.k de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Los formularios de los nuevos pacientes que habían llegado se deslizaron de sus manos estrellándose todos contra el suelo, sus manos se congelaron en el aire, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió sin medida alguna justo cuando la figura alta y maravillosamente hermosa del rubio al cual consideraba una de sus debilidades tanto por su preciosa voz como por su encantadora y hermosa sonrisa apareció.

Yamato Ishida junto con otro joven que ella de inmediato reconoció como el hermano de este—era su fan después de todo— se postraron frente a la recepción, Sumire quiso cerrar la boca y evitar que el hilo de saliva dejase de salir, sin embargo su cuerpo no quiso reaccionar mucho menos cuando tenia ese par de zafiros frente a ella, mismos que le recordaba a _algo _que en esos momentos su cerebro no le permitía vincular.

Takeru carraspeó un tanto divertido por la reacción de la enfermera, a Yamato le fastidiaba cuando las fans de él se ponían de esa manera, él simplemente se reía lo mas disimulado que podía cuando una de esas mujeres gritaba como loca cuando miraban un atisbo del Ishida, para su suerte, estaban en un hospital y la fan parecía estar sufriendo un terrible estado de shock emocional.

—Disculpe—llamó Yamato ya fastidiado con la estatua que los tenía que atender—. Venimos por Mimi Tachikawa, nos dijeron que se encuentra en este hospital.

Y con ese simple nombre, Sumire pareció regresar a la realidad, mas impresionada que antes, recordando a la pequeña niña que seguía junto con la agente de servicios sociales, estaba perpleja, simplemente no lo podía creer, Yamato Ishida estaba frente a ella y no sólo eso, Yamato Ishida conocía a Mimi Tachikawa, la madre de la niña que aseguraba que su ídolo era su padre, su corazón se detuvo ¿A caso ella había descubierto un jugoso chisme de su amado? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Compartía un secreto con Yamato Ishida!

— ¿Señorita?—demandó conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle.

Sumire respingó, por mucho que quisiera gritar que Yamato Ishida le había dirigido la palabra, bien sabia que en horas de trabajo no podía hacer eso, así que con manos temblorosas y mejillas sonrosadas se dirigió a él.

—Si—contestó con timidez—. La señorita Tachikawa fue traída aquí en horas de la mañana.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—Preguntó Takeru—. ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está la hija de ella?

—Oh, yo, no puedo darles esa información, deberán esperar a que el señor Satou terminé su cirugía para que pueda brindarles esa información.

Yamato resopló fastidiado, no entendía porque tanto misterio, ¿Por qué no simplemente la mandaban en el cuarto donde estaba? Era mucho mejor que estar con esa horrible ansiedad, vio a su lado a T.K palidecer, estaba seguro que su hermano pensaba lo peor y ese miedo se lo transmitió, haciéndole temblar.

—La niña está con un agente de servicio social—anunció ella hablando atropelladamente—. Si un familiar de la niña no se llega a reportar, se la tendrán que llevar con ella.

— ¡¿Le quieren quitar la hija a Mimi?!—Chilló el menor fuera de sus cabales.

Los miedos de Yamato se vieron materializados con esa declaración, si Mimi Tachikawa se hubiera roto un brazo, no estarían considerando llevarse a la niña a un orfanato o un lugar así, ¡Diablos! Al parecer era mas grave de lo que imaginaba y Takeru parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

—Si no viene ningún familiar, tendrán que llevársela.

— ¿Qué sucede con Mimi?—preguntó una vez más Takeru, la enfermera, apenada apartó la mirada.

—Mientras esperan al doctor, los llevaré con la niña, ¿Esta bien?—por nada en el mundo se perdería el primer encuentro que Ishida tendría con su ilegitima niña.

Takeru fue el primero en asentir, seguido por Yamato, la enfermera dejó la recepción y se encaminó hacia los pasillos siendo seguida por los dos rubios, se detuvo frente al ascensor y tras llenarse de valor apretó un botón, las puertas de éste se abrieron permitiéndoles la entrada, Sumire se aseguró de colocarse al lado de Ishida, pues seguramente ese seria el único día que lo tendría cerca así que tendría que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Se detuvieron en el piso indicado, una vez fuera, Sumire llegó hasta una puerta blanca, en donde tocó para luego abrirla, mostrando un amplio salón, con una mesa alargada y varias sillas alrededor de ella, en uno de los asientos estaba la robusta mujer junto con la niña.

Airi dejó a un lado su dibujo cuando la puerta abrió, sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia las dos figuras que entraron junto con la enfermera, su corazón se hinchó dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se agrandaron, frente a ella, estaba un hombre, del cual ella estaba segura se trataba de su papá, sintió la mirada de los dos hombres sobre ella, ambos tenían sus orbes anclados en ella, conmocionados ante la imagen que tenían, las manos de la chiquilla se movieron solas hasta palpar la mochila en forma de oso polar que descansaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, la abrió y de ella sacó una vieja fotografía, que su mamá le había regalado, en esta salía un gran grupo de chicos sonriendo ante la cámara.

Se levantó de su asiento y motivada mas que todo por el impulso y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se postró frente al que era su papá, el cual la miraba como si ella fuese un horrible extraterrestre, ignoró eso, ya mas tarde le enseñaría a su papá los modales y también al otro hombre, el cual creía reconocer como su tío, si no se equivocaba.

—Hola, señor Ishida—saludó alzando la fotografía con sus dos manos—. No sabe cuantas ganas tenia de conocerlo, pero antes, me gustaría que me dijera que hacia usted abrazando a esa chica pelirroja y no a mi mamá…

* * *

Y Bien aqui está esta nueva locura, que la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir, en el segundo capitulo veremos como va Mimi y mas sobre la pequeñita de Airi que em encantó.

Quiero agradecer a Criisi por ayudarme con el nombre y por siempre apoyarme, gracias amiga, te adoro, va para ti ^^

ojala que les guste esta historia, yo en lo personal siento que promete mucho, asi que ojala que si tenga la aceptacion del publico, disculpen los errores, editaré el capi en cuanto pueda!

Cuidense, un beso


	2. Dos

Hola, hola, ya vooolvi =D espero que les guste este capi que con mucho cariño les hice =D

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Dos

* * *

Yamato se paralizó en cuanto esa niña se postró justo frente a él, sus ojos no se enfocaron en ese pedazo de papel que la chiquilla tenía firmemente alzado, ellos se perdieron en las pupilas azulinas que lo miraban con determinación, incluso hasta retándolo, quiso abrir la boca y decir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera pero ese mar en calma le ametrallaba con insistencia provocándole a él un parálisis tanto mental como físico. Decir que estaba anonadado se quedaba corto, desde que la puerta se abrió y divisó al pequeño bulto sentado en una de esas sillas su corazón dio un vuelco y teniéndola a unos cuantos pasos de él le impedía respirar, es que, la niña era como una Mimi en miniatura, pero eran esos ojos que lo tenían atormentado, ese par de pupilas azules en las cuales él se podía ver a sí mismo y eso le aterraba de sobre manera.

No podía ser posible, eso no podía ser posible, o ¿si?

—Matt—escuchó hablar a Takeru el cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios—. ¿Por qué esa encantadora niña se parece a ti?—indagó perdiendo la voz a medida que terminaba la oración.

Yamato tembló haciéndose mentalmente la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué se parecía a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Cerró sus ojos incapaz de seguir perdiéndose en los de la niña, _no podía ser posible_, de pronto, la imagen de una Mimi adolescente pasó por su mente enviándole chispas por todo su cuerpo, Yamato quiso vomitar—de nervios— ante la segunda imagen que vino a su mente, es que, no podía ser posible, ¡Dios! ¡No!

Airi, contrariada, desvió la mirada hacia la enfermera que tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca, no como su papá, que parecía que había visto un fantasma, tampoco como su tío que estaba más pálido que un papel. Sus mejillas ardieron, se sentía indignada, ¿Qué les pasaba a los adultos? En especial a los hombres, su tía Charley tenía razón, los hombres eran unos…

—Es de lógico, ¿No?—Habló la niña dirigiéndose a la enfermera—. Me parezco a él, porque él es mi papá—explicó como si se tratare de un "2 + 2=4"

— ¡¿Te acostaste con Mimi?!

Airi respingó ante el alarido de su tío el cual tenía una extraña vena resaltada en su cuello, su papá abrió los ojos y miró aterrorizado a su tío, la enfermera palideció, y la señora robusta que aún no se aprendía el nombre se levantó de un brinco y corrió hasta donde ellos.

— ¡No diga esas cosas frente a la niña!—gruñó pero nadie pareció escuchar el regaño.

Sumire se cruzó de dedos esperando impaciente la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el hermano de Yamato, rezando a todos los dioses que su ídolo no hubiese compartido fluidos con la mujer que estaba postrada en una camilla.

—Yo…—musitó Yamato siendo observado por todos los presentes, incluso por Airi, que no entendía nada—. Puede que sí…

Sumire pudo escuchar como su corazón, así como sus ilusiones, se partía en miles de pedacitos, Yamato Ishida, cuyo destino se había cruzado con el suyo, era padre y no de sus hijos.

— ¡Oh Maldita sea!—exclamó Takeru en un chillido llevando sus manos a su cabeza—. ¡Eres papá! Y yo soy ¡Tío!

Yamato retrocedió dos pasos, incapaz de creer esa realidad escupida por Takeru, no lo creía, era imposible, Mimi se lo hubiera dicho, además se protegió, ¡Se protegió! Estaba más que seguro de haber usado un condón en todas y en cada una de las ocasiones, era imposible que Mimi saliera embarazada, eso tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala broma.

—Yo…yo…no soy papá.

— ¿Se atreve usted a negar su paternidad, Señor Ishida?—acusó la mujer de servicios sociales con su cejo entrecerrado.

— ¡Yo no estoy negando nada!—gritó perdiendo los estribos, sus ojos se perdieron en la pequeña niña que lo miraba solamente a él, no se miraba triste, ni asustada, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa pequeña se sentía sola y desamparada sin ninguna persona que ella pudiera confiar, sin su mamá, Yamato sintió dolor, pues, recordó aquella época en que su infancia fue un asco total—. Yo sólo necesito aire.

Se giró con brusquedad y de un portazo salió de la habitación, Sumire, sintiendo que era su oportunidad para consolar—o recibir una patada en el trasero— a su hermoso Yamato salió disparada en dirección hacia él.

Takeru bufó en parte molesto, en parte avergonzado, detestaba cuando su hermano no pensaba racionalmente y esa era una ocasión en la cual tenia prohibido actuar como un idiota, ya no sólo estaban sus sentimientos de por medio, los de la niña también y la chiquilla parecía estar más que segura de que Yamato era el papá.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre?—exclamó la mujer, ofendida—. Es un mal educado.

Takeru se disculpó mostrando una sonrisa tonta, la mujer continuó con su barboteo, él la ignoró, dedicándose a la pequeña que seguía parada en el mismo lugar con la fotografía aún en manos. Se colocó de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse más de lo que estaba, al tenerla a solo unos centímetros de él, pudo corroborar que la niña tenia razón, se parecía a Mimi, si, pero también tenia de Yamato y bastante, todo era tan irreal, jamás imaginó que una simple llamada conllevaría a todo esto.

—Disculpa a mi hermano—dijo él—. A veces es un poco terco.

—Mi mami dice que es un idiota insensible—contestó ella restándole importancia al asunto.

Un tic se apoderó en la ceja izquierda del muchacho—. ¿Mimi te dijo eso?

—No, se lo dijo a mi tío Mich y yo los escuché.

— ¿Sabes qué es idiota insensible?

—No lo sé—contestó con sinceridad—. Pero si mi mami lo dice es porque es cierto.

Takeru se impresionó, la niña le tenía una lealtad ciega a su madre y eso era realmente bonito por mucho que Mimi hubiere insultado a su hermano.

—Bueno supongamos que sí—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tu mami te ha hablado de mí?

Ella asintió alegre—. Ella ha hablado de todos sus amigos—alzó la fotografía que segundos antes le mostró a Yamato—. Usted debe de ser mi tío, ¿No es así?

Un extraño sentimiento embargó el pecho del joven. Él adoraba a los niños, si con el bebé de Taichi se desvivía día y noche sin compartir ningún lazo consanguíneo, el hecho de saber que en realidad si compartía lazos de sangre con esa pequeña niña le hacia sentir una felicidad difícil de explicar.

—No me hables de usted—pidió—. No estoy tan viejo y no soy un amargado como Matt, tutéame, ¿si?

—Dice mi abuelo que debo de hablar de "usted" con todos los que no conozco.

—Pero ahora me conoces a mí—le guiñó el ojo—. Y soy tu tío y quiero que me trates con toda la confianza del mundo.

— ¿Así como mi tío Mich? Él es mi tío favorito, me regala muchas cosas, pero lo odiaba cuando le daba besos a mi mamá. Así que si tú prometes no darle besos a mi mami, serás mi tío segundo favorito.

Takeru alzó las cejas, divertido.

— ¿Por qué no puedo darle besos a tu mami?

—Porque mi mami es una princesa y sólo los príncipes pueden estar con ella.

—Así que tu tío Mich, ¿No es un príncipe?

—Mi tío Mich es un caballero porque nos protege en todo.

— ¿Yo que soy?

—Tú también puedes ser un caballero, ¿Prometes no darle besos a mi mami?

Takeru levantó su mano derecha a modo de promesa—. No le daré ni un solo beso a tu mamá.

Airi rió con alegría—. Entonces ¡Eres mi tío segundo favorito!

— ¡Eso es un gran honor para mí!—manifestó risueño—.A ver, pero tú me tienes ventaja, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Airi Tachikawa—dijo mostrándole todos sus dientes con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que bonito nombre!

—Lo sé, mi mami me lo puso porque dice que quería un nombre inusual porque yo era única, perfecta y muy hermosa.

—Tu mami tiene la razón—contestó con un poco de tristeza, aún no sabia nada de Mimi y temía que algo malo pudiere pasarle, eso destrozaría el corazón de la niña.

—Y es la mamá más hermosa del mundo—continuó la niña hablando con orgullo.

—Claro que si—concedió el joven colocándose de pie al sentir sus piernas entumecidas—. Una de las mujeres más hermosas, cuando éramos niños fuimos muy unidos, siempre pasábamos jugando.

— ¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo se llevaba con el señor Ishida?

—Oh bueno…—Takeru guardó silencio sin saber realmente que contestar él nunca había visto a su hermano y a Mimi compartiendo más de dos palabras. En el digimundo, apenas se cruzaban palabras, luego se fue a Estados Unidos y cuando volvió a estudiar solo congeniaban porque tenían amigos en común—. La verdad es que no eran tan amigos, así que sinceramente me sorprende todo esto.

—Mami dijo lo mismo—explicó la niña—. Que se hicieron amigos antes de que yo naciera, pero nunca me quiere contar más nada, yo siempre he querido saber cómo fue que se hicieron novios, pero no dice nada.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero estoy peor que tú.

La niña frunció los labios, su tío no parecía mentir y eso para su mala suerte era muy malo, pues quedaría con la duda hasta que su papá le contara o su mamá por fin se atreviera a decir cómo fue que ellos la tuvieron a ella.

— ¿Quieres una galleta?—preguntó la niña, recordando su improvisada cena—. No son tan ricas como las de mi mamá Satoe, pero no se quedan atrás—sin darle tiempo a replicar agarró al muchacho de la mano y lo "arrastró" hacia la mesa, siendo observados en silencio por la mujer que hacia ligeros apuntes en su libreta.

Takeru se sentó a un lado de la niña la cual le pasó el plato lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate, agarró una mas por obligación que por apetito en esos momentos su estómago era un pequeño campo de batalla de insectos imaginarios.

— ¿Me dices quién es ella?

La niña deslizó la fotografía hacia el joven señalando con su dedo índice a una adolescente pelirroja, Takeru agarró la imagen y un sentimiento nostálgico se instaló en su ser. Esa foto había sido tomada en el 2002, en una de las tantas visitas de Mimi la cual en esa época llevaba un divertido color rosa en el cabello, en la imagen se mostraba a los doce niños elegidos. En el centro estaba Taichi, a su lado Yamato, el cual efectivamente mantenía abrazada a Sora. En el lado izquierdo estaba Joe junto con Izzy, seguido por Mimi quien era abrazada por Yolei. Delante de Tai, estaba él junto con Daisuke, Iori y Hikari, Ken estaba a un lado de Sora. Todos se miraban felices y sonrientes, como siempre han sido desde que los conoce, un gran y unido grupo, por eso no lograba comprender porque Mimi les ocultó algo tan semejante.

—Mami siempre me habla de sus amigos, pero siempre se me olvidan los nombres, soy muy mala con los nombres.

—Ella se llama Sora Takenouchi.

— ¿Es novia del señor Ishida? Siempre le he preguntado a mi mamá, pero ella dice que no, yo no le creo nada.

— ¿Por qué no le crees?

—Mi intuición femenina me lo dice.

Takeru frunció el ceño, la actitud de esa niña le encantaba, se parecía a Mimi pero en personalidad era un polo opuesto y claro, estaba más adelantada a las niñas de su edad, definitivamente la pasaría increíble con ella.

— ¿Tu intuición femenina?

—Así es, ¿Es la novia?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron, Takeru rió encontrando ese gesto muy de Mimi Tachikawa—. Pero si sólo se le dice una palabra y sale corriendo.

Se llevó una mano a su mentón haciendo un gesto pensativo—. Pues tendrás que agarrarlo cuando esté sentado así no tendrá oportunidad de huir.

La niña pareció meditarlo—. Parece una buena idea.

—Pero ves a este chico de ahí—Takeru señaló a un joven moreno y de cabellos alborotados—. Él y Sora tienen un lindo bebé.

Airi abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Tienen muchos años de novios, son muy linda pareja—concluyó el chico—. Él se llama Ken, ella es Hikari, él Daisuke, este soy yo, este es Joe y él es…

— ¡Es mi tío Kou!

Takeru dejó su dedo suspendido en el aire, volteó a mirar a la niña incrédulo—. ¿Conoces a Koushiro?—preguntó consternado.

—Siempre que puede me habla—explicó la niña, emocionada—. Y en mis cumpleaños me manda cuentos japoneses, dice él para que le agarre amor a Japón y no sólo a Nueva York.

Takeru asintió sin saber realmente que pensar de la situación, si Koushiro sabia que su hermano es el papá de la pequeña sería muy egoísta de su parte no haber compartido esa información con ellos, pero ese tipo de conductas no eran para nada de Koushiro por lo que supuso que tampoco sabía la identidad del padre.

—Señor…

Takeru respingó al escuchar la tercera voz, había olvidado por completo que la agente de servicios sociales seguía ahí con ellos.

—Takeru Takaishi—se presentó el joven.

—Señor Takaishi, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

Dirigió una mirada condescendiente a la niña la cual simplemente se alzó de hombros, el joven se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la mujer hasta el pasillo, ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta para que la pequeña no escuchara nada.

—Tengo que llevarme a la niña—habló sin rodeos bajando un poco su tono de voz para que la decisión solo fuera escuchada por el joven—

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer las palabras que escaparon de los labios de la mujer—. ¿Qué dice?—demandó—. ¿Por qué se llevarán a la niña? ¿Dónde está Mimi? ¿A dónde se la llevarán?

La mujer acomodó sus lentes, Takeru no podía ver más que esas sombras moradas en sus párpados y el delineador de ojos corrido, sus ojos estaban escondidos debido a los párpados caídos.

— ¿No lo sabe?—preguntó a su vez ella, que al ver el rostro consternado del joven comprendió—. Oh ya veo, no sabe nada—soltó un suspiro cansado—. Se hace tarde, la niña no puede pasar la noche en un hospital.

—Pero… ¿Y Mimi?

—Deberá de hablar con el médico, señor Takaishi, no estoy facultada para dar un tipo de información que no es fidedigna.

El corazón del chico se descolocó, palpitando desbordadamente, por la expresión de la mujer sabía que algo muy malo había pasado con Mimi, sus piernas flaquearon al imaginar lo peor, él ya lo sabía desde que Yamato recibió esa llamada, sabía muy bien que todo eso era para mal, el miedo se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser, ya no solo temía por la salud de su amiga si no por el destino de la niña.

—Pero…pero…

—Al menos que usted nos brinde información de algún familiar de la señorita Tachikawa la podremos dejar con él, de lo contrario la mandaremos a un hogar con una familia adoptiva para que la cuiden hasta que la señorita Tachikawa se recupere.

—Pero… ¡Matt es el papá!

Takeru recibió una mirada desdeñosa por parte de la mujer—. Ambos se acaban de dar cuenta por algo que afirma una niña de seis años, el señor no ha registrado a la niña como suya, por lo tanto, legalmente él no tiene la patria potestad de ella, dejándolo sólo como un desconocido.

El chico llevó sus manos temblorosas a su bolsillo de donde sacó su celular, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, y si Airi decía que Koushiro se comunicaba con ellas a cada rato, entonces, él podría brindarle el número o alguna información de los padres de Mimi.

—Yo, yo intentaré darles el número de los padres de Mimi.

* * *

Yamato se dejó caer en una silla, frustrado, llevó sus manos a su sien masajeándolas con fuerza innecesaria, a pesar de eso, no pudo sentir dolor o molestia alguna, su cerebro en esos momentos estaba desconectado, congelado justo en la imagen de esa chiquilla que había afirmado que él era su papá.

Pero, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿En qué momento que no se dio cuenta? Diablos, él recordaba perfectamente todos los encuentros que tuvo con Mimi y supo que de ellos en todos se protegió, lo sabía muy bien, ¿O tal vez no?... ¡No!...Oh mierda, comenzaba a dudar, ¿Quizás hubo un momento en que se les olvidó protegerse? Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡No lograba recordar nada!

—Señor Ishida…

Alzó su mirada al escuchar la suave y tímida voz, encontrándose con la enfermera que los atendió segundos antes, tenía el rostro sonrosado y parecía nerviosa. Una risa irónica escapó de sus labios, esa mujer fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido en ese salón.

— ¿Sabes?—se dirigió a ella sin dejar de reír ocasionando un respingo por parte de ella—. No tengo idea de cómo fue que esa niña llegó a este mundo, de verdad que no.

—Oh bueno…cuando el espermatozoide entra al óvulo…

—Sí, lo admito, estuve con Mimi, lo sé—continuó él, hablando para él mismo.

—Me imagino que sólo una vez—habló ella como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de indagar un poco más en la vida de su ídolo.

—No sé, unas cuatro veces, o más, ya no me acuerdo.

— ¡¿Cuatro veces?!—gritó sin poder contenerse, comenzaba a sentir envidia de la mujer que sólo la había visto pasar por una camilla.

—La cosa es que, siete años después me vengo a encontrar con una niña que no sólo se parece a Mimi, si no que a mi también y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

La mujer negó la cabeza completamente absorta en los hermosos ojos de ese hombre.

—Que si tú llegas a abrir la boca, tendré que demandarte y posiblemente dejarte en la calle.

El cuerpo de la enfermera se tensó y todas las mariposas que sentía en su estómago se murieron ocasionándole una gran punzada de dolor.

—Yo…yo...—balbuceó—…Yo prometo decir nada.

—Es que no debes decir nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo...Yo…nombre, Sumire.

— ¿Apellido?

—Yoshida.

Él asintió con la cabeza dándose por enterado, la enfermera tragó duro sintiendo sus piernas duras y heladas, Yamato miraba hacia un punto exacto perdido en sus pensamientos, Sumire apretó la parte inferior de la camisa de su uniforme infundiéndose fuerzas, las cuales ella no sabía para que las necesitaba.

—Señorita Yoshida.

La joven enfermera respingó, Yamato salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la ronca y añejada voz, ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con un señor de mediana estatura y cabellos canosos.

—Señor Satou—saludó ella haciendo varias y rápidas reverencias.

—La estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿Ya están aquí los allegados de la paciente de la habitación 325?

Yamato se levantó de la silla en un salto encarando al hombre, al cual le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza entera, tanto la enfermera como el médico guardaron silencio ante la inoportuna interrupción del rubio.

— ¿La paciente? ¿Qué paciente?—demandó el joven a las dos personas—. ¿Hablan de Mimi?

Una pequeña pero cansada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

—Veo que por fin han podido localizar a una persona.

—S—si—contestó la enfermera haciendo otra reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

—Bien señorita Yoshida, ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos a solas?

—Con gusto señor Satou, yo iré ah…eh…a la….

—Oí que el paciente de la habitación 520 ocupa un baño—sugirió el hombre amablemente.

— ¡Claro! ¡Baño! ¡Ahí voy!

El médico esperó hasta que la enfermera desapareciera, una vez lejos, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, Yamato le miró atento, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del señor con su corazón latiéndole a mil y con su estómago contraído.

—Un placer, Ren Satou—saludó el hombre.

—Yamato Ishida—contestó un tanto cortante.

—Bien, señor Ishida, ¿Me acompaña a mi consultorio?

—

El olor a medicina golpeó con más fuerza sus fosas nasales, Yamato admitió mentalmente que ese olor no le parecía muy desagradable, el aire acondicionado le sentó muy bien, pues en los pasillos el calor lograba ser sofocante, el médico se sentó en una silla de cuero color negro y grande, frente a un escritorio de roble, Yamato, le siguió, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

Quiso ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho a causa de los nervios, pero entre más pensaba en cualquier cosa, peor se ponía. Observó como el señor sacaba una carpeta y escribía algunos datos en ella.

—Bien, antes de comenzar, me gustaría que me diera algunos datos de Mimi Tachikawa.

—Yo…la verdad, es que tengo siete años de no ver a Mimi—confesó, rogando en Dios que no lo sacaran de ahí a patadas—. No sé mucho de su vida.

El hombre dejó caer su lápiz mas no sobre reaccionó ante lo que el rubio le dijo, a cambio le sonrió con dulzura tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—Entiendo, espero que pueda contactar con sus familiares lo más rápido posible.

—Lo prometo—dijo solemnemente sin apartar su mirada de la del señor—. Necesito que me diga como está Mimi, estamos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie nos quiere decir qué es lo que sucede—sus puños se cerraron con fuerza enterrando sus cortas uñas en las palmas de sus manos—. Es algo grave, ¿No es así?—Su voz se perdió sin ser capaz de pronunciar algo más, carraspeó para poder recuperarse un poco y apartar las ganas de ir vomitar.

El médico se quitó unas pequeñas gafas que en vez de cubrirle los ojos adornaban su nariz y para desesperación de Yamato se restregó los ojos sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Efectivamente, señor Ishida, esto es algo grave.

Yamato contuvo la respiración al escuchar esa desastrosa declaración por parte del viejo, su cuerpo reaccionó por él siendo una pequeña revolución que comenzó en sus piernas terminando en sus dedos los cuales no dejaban de temblar.

—La señorita Tachikawa fue atropellada.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza a la vez que su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca y en su mente se repetían las palabras pronunciadas por el doctor, ocasionándole un horrible vértigo.

—La caída no fue alta, pero el golpe fue grande, tiene dos costillas rotas y varias magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, pero la parte mas fuerte se la llevó su cabeza, recibiendo una gran lesión.

Yamato se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar gritarle, él médico no tenia la culpa del desliz de Mimi como de la persona que la atropelló, pero la paciencia y la manera en la que él decía esas palabras, como si estuviera hablando del clima, le provocaba tanto terror como indignación, terror por creer que eso no era todo lo que sucedía con su amiga, indignación por la forma tan fresca en la que el hombre hablaba.

—Ella...Ella…—su labio inferior tembló, las palabras fueron imposible de salir de su garganta, tenía tanto miedo de que le dijeran que Mimi Tachikawa se estaba muriendo.

—Cuando una persona recibe un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como el de la señorita Tachikawa—comenzó a explicar él, teniendo todo el tacto posible—. Esto provoca una contusión en su cerebro…

—No entiendo—interrumpió el joven ofuscado que en esos momentos se recriminaba por no ser tan inteligente como Izzy o Joe, ellos seguramente hubieran captado todo en un segundo.

—En resumidas cuentas señor Ishida, la señorita Tachikawa ha entrado en un estado de coma.

Se levantó de la silla bruscamente ocasionando que esta terminara en el suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se dilataron, inhaló con brusquedad tratando de encontrar un atisbo de broma por parte del hombre que tenía en frente, sin embargo, el hombre permaneció igual de serio desde que comenzó a hablar.

—Es… es mentira—dijo en un susurro desgarrador—. ¿En coma?— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso era más grave de lo que imaginó! Eso era estar a un paso de la muerte—. ¿No pueden hacer nada?—preguntó con una calma forzada—. ¿Mimi se va a morir?

—No le puedo asegurar nada señor Ishida, por mucho que quiera decirle que todo saldrá bien, eso no es así—dijo con tristeza—. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla, pero todo depende de ella.

Yamato tragó duro, su garganta ardía y su visión se tornaba borrosa, estaba incrédulo, consternado y agobiado, por un momento imaginó que se trataba de un mal sueño del cual se despertaría y se burlaría de éste junto con Takeru y Taichi, sin embargo todo aquello era real, por mucho que deseara que fuera una ilusión las palabras dichas por el hombre penetraban su inconsciente haciéndole saber que todo era más real que nunca.

Mimi podría morir…

* * *

Takeru buscó por todos lados a su hermano, tenía casi veinte minutos recorriendo los pasillos sin encontrarse a la enfermera o a Yamato, comenzaba a desesperarse, si no encontraba una solución de inmediato se llevarían a Airi hasta que los padres de Mimi estuvieran aquí.

Para su suerte lo encontró, estaba sentado en una silla, tenía las mangas de su camisa remangadas y su cabeza enterrada en sus manos, Takeru se preocupó al ver esa pose derrotada de parte de él.

— ¿Hermano?

Yamato alzó la cabeza mirándolo sin realmente verlo, Takeru se consternó aun más al ver los ojos oscurecidos y apagados de su hermano.

—Matt, tenemos que hacer algo, se quieren llevar a Airi, meterla a una casa de gente desconocida hasta que los padres de Mimi vengan, pero ellos están en Estados Unidos ¿Sabes cuánto tardarán en llegar?— al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, continuó—. ¡Un milenio de años! Eso es muy injusto para ella, el trauma que tienen es incom…

—Mimi está en coma—soltó seco y duro a la vez.

Takeru calló abruptamente, todos sus sentidos se congelaron y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, siendo olvidadas por su cerebro el cual se desconectó. Yamato apartó su mirada escondiendo nuevamente su rostro en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿En coma?—jadeó.

—En coma—repitió contra sus manos saliendo las palabras deformadas—. Son pocas las personas que despiertan, T.K.

Takeru retrocedió dos pasos incrédulo e impactado ante la noticia, negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas duras palabras de su ser, no podía ser posible, Mimi no podía estar así, Mimi no podía morirse, tenía una hermosa hija a la cual no podía dejar desamparada, Mimi no podía irse, él no estaba preparado para ver a una de sus amigas partir al otro mundo y mucho menos en esas condiciones.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento caminado de un lado a otro, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, necesitaba pensar con racionalidad, necesitaba infundirle esperanzas a su hermano y también buscar una solución para la niña, la cual no tenia derecho a quedarse sola si en un determinado caso Mimi llegase a…¡No! No pensaría en cosas malas, no invocaría a la muerte, Mimi no moriría ni abandonaría a su pequeña hija, Mimi tenia que despertar y explicarle por qué no le dijo nada, Mimi tenia que abrir los ojos para consolar a su pequeña niña, ella tenia que despertar para volver a sonreír sólo como ella solía hacerlo.

— ¿Se va a morir?

Detuvo su frenético caminar ante esa desesperada y desalentadora pregunta por parte de su hermano, ese era el momento, debería de actuar como el hermano mayor que era y mostrarse, por primera vez en su vida, mayor que Takeru.

— ¡No digas tonteras!—exclamó tratando de sonar sarcástico—. Es de Mimi de quien estamos hablando, esa mujercita obstinada, ni la peor de las tragedias será capaz de quitárnosla, así que tranquilo, ella no morirá.

Una sincera sonrisa tiró de los labios de Takeru, agradeciendo en silencio, el aliento por su parte.

—A ver, ¿Qué me decías de la hija de Mimi?

Takeru quise decirle un "también es tuya", pero suponía que Yamato estaba demasiado conmocionado con las dos impactantes noticias que recibió en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Quieren mandarla a un hogar adoptivo.

El joven frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo así?

—Cuando un matrimonio quiere adoptar a un niño se inscriben al programa de adopción—explicó—.En este caso, como Airi no tiene familiares aquí que conozcamos, la mandarán donde una familia adoptiva a pasar la noche hasta que los señores Tachikawa lleguen.

— ¿Airi?

—Así se llama—confirmó con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior—. Bonito nombre, ¿No?

Yamato correspondió la sonrisa—. Es muy Mimi.

—Oh, bueno como te seguía contado traté de convencer a la señora de que tu eres el padre, pero fuiste tan típico de ti al salir corriendo de ahí, que esa mujer se amargó más de lo que ya estaba.

Yamato se atragantó y la sonrisa en sus labios se borró mostrando sus labios abiertos e impactados, aún no asimilaba el hecho de que esa niña dijera que él es su papá, menos para que T.K llegara y le zampara semejante declaración.

—Yo…yo…

—Por cierto, cuando Mimi despierte, ambos me darán una larga explicación de qué diablos sucedió con ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?

Yamato asintió en un movimiento de cabeza con su cuerpo rígido y con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

—Yo no estoy seguro de ser el padre.

Takeru rodó los ojos esperándose una reacción como esa.

—La niña es una copia tuya.

—Tal vez hay otro chico que se parezca a mí.

Takeru le dedicó una mirada fría—. ¿Ese es tu argumento?

—Tenme un poco de paciencia ¿Si? No todos los días llega una niña a decirte que eres su papá.

—Lo comprendería si no me hubiera acostado con la mamá, pero tú, lo hiciste, a demás estas dudando, muy dentro de ti sabes muy bien que es tuya, de lo contrario no dudarías.

—Esto es difícil T.K, si esta niña es verdaderamente mía, he perdido siete años de su vida, los mejores años y eso me hace sentir dividido, porque me enoja que Mimi no me hubiese dicho nada y a la vez…tengo miedo que nunca más pueda volverla a ver y reclamarle por eso.

Takeru suspiró derrotado compartiendo el miedo de Yamato, por mucho que intentaren llevar una conversación amena, él muy bien sabía que ambos estaban con los nervios destrozados y con el corazón colgando de un hilo.

—No lo pienses tanto, Yama—pidió—. La niña está sola y por lo menos en estos momentos no necesita que la rechaces, sé que esto que te pediré es muy difícil pero por ahora, olvídate de tus dudas y se su papá, ella necesita alguien en quien apoyarse.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo—escupió con amargura—.Yo no sé cómo tratar con ella.

El menor bufó—. ¿Recuerdas en el Digimundo cómo me cuidabas?

Yamato soltó una risa nostálgica, recordando por breves segundos su estadía en el Digimundo—. Y por eso preferiste a Taichi antes que a mí, te sobreprotegía al extremo, no confiaba en tus capacidades y te miraba como el más débil del grupo, que sin mí no serías nada.

Takeru se encogió de hombros—. Nunca preferí a Taichi, eres un resentido total y maduraste, Matt, ya no eres aquel niño de once años, eres una gran persona que cuida mucho a las personas que forman parte de su vida y ahora, Yama, esa niña es parte de tu vida.

Muchas veces Yamato se preguntaba por qué él era el hermano mayor, ciertamente, sin un Takeru que le estuviera jalando las orejas y haciéndole caer en razón su vida no sería nada, apreciaba a su hermano como nunca antes, sin embargo, aquello que le pedía le ocasionaba terror, puesto que la responsabilidad era aún mas grande. Ya no era cuidar a su pequeño hermanito, esa vez tendría que acercarse y proteger a una niña que no sabía nada de ella, con una mamá que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, sin olvidar que aparentemente era su hija.

—Haré todo lo posible.

Takeru soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían, ya por lo menos tenía una carga menos, ahora quedaba buscar la manera de convencer a la señora de servicios sociales para que no dejaran a Airi en un hogar de personas desconocidas, si tan solo conociera a unas personas de confianza que estuvieran inscritas en el programa….

Y la respuesta cayó por si sola iluminando su mente y albergándole esperanzas.

— ¡Lo tengo!

Yamato volteó a verle, interesado.

— ¡Los señores Izumi!

El rubio enarcó una ceja, sin comprender en lo absoluto.

—Koushiro, nos contó lo de su padres, ¿Recuerdas?

Imágenes de una navidad hace cinco años vinieron a su mente, un Koushiro melancólico contándoles a cerca de la veracidad de sus padres, en un principio no conectó las ideas, luego, estas se vincularon de una forma tan extraordinaria que Yamato quiso gritarle un "Bien hecho" a su hermano, si los señores Izumi adoptaron a Koushiro forzosamente debían de estar inscritos en el programa de adopción.

— ¡Los señores Izumi!—repitió Yamato, siendo secundado por Takeru—. Ellos pueden quedarse con la niña.

— ¡Tenemos que preguntarles!

— ¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Llama!

Takeru marcó el número del peli rojo, esperando poder encontrar la ayuda que tanto buscaba.

* * *

Airi dejó de contestarle a la señora cuando la puerta de un terrible y apagado color blanco se abrió emitiendo un pequeño chirrido, que a ella le parecía como película de miedo, sus malos pensamientos se esparcieron cuando por la entrada aparecieron su papá y su tío.

— ¡Señor Ishida!—le llamó a modo de saludo.

Yamato respingó al escuchar su apellido salir por esa aniñada voz, ciertamente no esperaba un recibimiento por parte de ella, no después de haber salido despavorido del lugar.

—Disculpe—Habló T.K dirigiéndose a la mujer—. ¿Podría hablar con usted un rato? ¿A solas?

La mujer aceptó y en lo que menos imaginó ya se encontraba a solas con la pequeña, la cual lo atormentaba con sus enormes y azules ojos, sudó frío, no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo actuar frente a ella, hecho que era increíble, pues, él es un cantante, y había enfrentado a miles de fanáticos sobre un escenario, ¿Por qué no podía actuar frente a una pequeña e inocente niña?

Airi frunció el ceño, su papá se miraba más pálido que lo normal y Airi creía saber cual era la razón del estado de él, a ella, cada vez que su mami se enojaba se ponía igual o peor que su papá.

— ¿Habló con mi mami?—preguntó en un tono esperanzador—. Porque mi mami siempre que se enoja no hay nadie quien la pueda callar, yo siempre me escondo cuando anda enojada, debió esconderse así no se hubiera puesto tan pálido.

Yamato sintió como su estomago se revolvía ante la mención de Mimi, al parecer la niña no sabia absolutamente nada acerca del estado de su mamá y por mucho que no quisiera, tendría que romperle el corazón.

—T.K me dijo que te llamas Airi.

La niña mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa orgullosa—. Así es, mi mami me lo puso, ¿Le gusta?

_Me hubiese gustado participar en la proposición de nombres, pero…no está mal ese, después de todo…_

—Me gusta mucho tu nombre.

—Es un gran nombre, porque mi mami lo escogió, pero en Nueva York siempre pronuncian mal mi nombre—dijo, arrugando su nariz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mis maestras, siempre, siempre me dicen "Eiiiiir"—explicó en un tono lleno de fastidio—. ¿Qué no entienden que es "Airi" y no "Eiiir"? Y las niñas malas de la escuela siempre se burlan de mi nombre, pero yo sé que mi nombre es el más lindo de todos, porque mi mamá me lo puso.

—Tienes razón—musitó con cierta tristeza al no haber sido participe de esos pequeños acontecimientos de la pequeña—. Tu mamá tiene muy buenos gustos, así que no tienes que hacerles caso a esas niñas.

—Claro que si—concedió—. Señor Ishida, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

Yamato la miró atento—. Lo que quieras.

—¿Puede llevarme con mi mami? Nadie me deja ir a verla, y ya estoy cansada de estar aquí, por favor, lléveme donde ella.

Yamato se tensó, ese era el momento, debía hablar con la niña y también se sentía en la obligación de llevarla con Mimi, aunque no sabía si verla postrada en una cama podría causar un gran trauma en ella.

—Mira, antes de todo, tengo que decirte algo.

Airi aguardó silencio, esperando impaciente lo que su papá tendría que decirle.

—Tu mamá recibió un golpe muy duro en la cabeza—comenzó a explicar buscando en su mente las palabras correctas para una niña de siete años—. Y bueno, para que ella no sintiera mucho dolor, el médico le puso una medicina muy fuerte.

Los ojos de la pequeña se desorbitaron, Yamato tragó pesado pensando que fue muy brusco.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que esa medicina le va a quitar el dolor pero le dará mucho sueño a tu mamá y por eso la encontrarás dormida.

— ¿Cómo el hechizo de maléfica?

Yamato alzó las cejas en un mohín, ¿De qué hablaba esa niña?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Mami está dormida como la bella durmiente?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de esta no salió absolutamente nada, no tenía ni idea si afirmar esa pregunta seria algo muy malo, o algo bueno, él para ese tipo de cuentos, era pésimo.

—No…no lo sé…

—Señor Ishida, por favor, quiero verla…

Yamato quiso refutar, pero al escuchar la voz de la niña rompiéndose y al ver sus ojitos implorantes algo dentro de él se quebró y sabía muy bien que de nada le serviría negarse.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, Airi no escuchó mas nada que su desenfrenado corazón el cual palpitaba con más fuerza y rapidez que lo normal ocasionándole un ligero dolor en el pecho, tragó saliva, la habitación en silencio le hacia sentir mal, su mamá era escandalosa y ese silencio sepulcral le hacía temblar sus piernas. Sus pies se quedaron anclados en el marco de la puerta, temiendo entrar y encontrarse a su mamá como si estuviera muerta. Su papá ya le había dicho que estaría dormida, pero muy dentro de sí temía, que fuera una mentira de esas que los adultos lanzaban para que los niños pudieran dormir a gusto, como cuando su abuelo le dijo que no había ningún monstruo en el armario, ella estaba segura que un horripilante ser habitaba en su armario, solo que su abuelo le mentía para que pudiera dormir tranquila, sin embargo, no lo hacia.

— ¿Airi?

La niña alzó su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de su papá que eran profundos y hermosos, por un momento se vio reflejada en ellos, de inmediato comprendió que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella, ese miedo a lo desconocido, ese temor de encontrarse con su mamá muerta.

Airi tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, ella le temía a la oscuridad, a los monstruos, pero no tendría miedo de su propia madre, si su papá decía que ella estaba dormida, le creería, porque su mamá era fuerte, era su heroína y sabía que nunca la abandonaría, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles.

Estiró una pierna hasta que su pie tocó el suelo de aquella habitación, con sus puños apretados y sus ojos cerrados movió la otra pierna hasta quedar dentro del cuarto, contó mentalmente hasta tres para abrir los ojos y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró con una habitación pequeña, de paredes blancas, un pequeño sillón unipersonal, varias máquinas que ella suponía eran las mismas que las que salían en las películas y una cama…Sus ojos se agrandaron al encontrar un cuerpo sobre la cama, tenia varios cables en sus blancas manos, un horrible tubo estaba dentro de su boca, unos extraños parches en su pecho, su cabeza estaba vendada sin mostrar un solo rastro del hermoso cabello que Airi recordaba tenia su madre, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, como si en realidad estuviera muerta.

Horrorizada, retrocedió hasta chocar contra un cuerpo, su pecho se aceleró y pronto de su boca escaparon varios sollozos, sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas.

Yamato apartó la mirada al encontrarse con tan impactante imagen, su corazón dolió al igual que su pecho y sus ojos se cristalizaron, nada de aquello era un mal sueño, tampoco una película, eso era la realidad y Mimi Tachikawa podría morir.

El llanto de la niña le hizo despertar, sus manos se movieron hasta tocar los hombros de Airi, la cual giró sobre sus talones y abrazó a su papá llorando con más fuerza, acallando sus sollozos e hipidos contra el cuerpo de su progenitor, siendo su cabeza acariciada por Yamato.

Cuando sus ojos ardieron dejó de llorar y entre hipidos se alejó de su papá, sus dedos temblorosos limpiaron el resto de lágrimas que se quedaron en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Señor Ishida—le llamó en un suave susurro.

— ¿Si?—contestó en el mismo tono de voz que ella, su garganta tenía un enorme nudo y sus ojos seguían aguados, estaba seguro que de continuar ahí, rompería a llorar, peor que la pequeña.

— ¿Me haría otro favor?

—Lo que quieras.

— ¿Le daría un beso a mi mamá?

Yamato la miró perplejo, sin entender absolutamente nada de esa petición.

— ¿Un beso?

—Si usted le da un beso, tal vez mi mamá despierta de su sueño, así como la bella durmiente lo hizo.

A Yamato se le partió el corazón, nunca antes una petición le había dolido tanto, eso no era un cuento de hadas, un beso no despertaría a Mimi y ya no quería seguir lastimando a la niña con la cruda realidad.

—Por favor señor Ishida—rogó juntando sus dos manos—. Yo sé que usted no es príncipe si no que un horrible grinch, pero por algo mi mami lo escogió a usted como mi papá, así que se lo ruego, despiértela…no…no quiero…—su voz se cortó y su garganta ardió—. No quiero quedarme sola…

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante en que Yamato Ishida cayó en cuenta, todas sus dudas se disiparon y comprendió que las palabras de esa niña no eran falsas, entendió que hace siete años él se convirtió en padre, ¡Era papá! Y las circunstancias en que esa niña llegó en su vida eran las más desgarradora de todas, Mimi Tachikawa podría morir y no sólo dejaría sola a la pequeña niña si no, que a él también y la sola idea le mató el alma.

El destino era muy cruel, pues a cambio de un padre, éste estaba a punto de quitarle una madre a una pequeña niña que apenas iba a cumplir siete años…

* * *

hola, hola, la verdad estoy sin mucho tiempo para poder hacerles un gran comentario tengo que ir a la u y aun sigo en pijamas y sin desayunar :O asi que tapidito muuuuuchas gracias por el gran recibimiento del fic, es un gran honor y ojala que este capi tenga el mismo recibimiento que el primero =D

Ahora respondiendo sus reviews =)

NN: hola NN me encanta tu nick xD muy original =) lo importante es que ya dejaste review cualquier otra persona no lo haria asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la actitud de Airi sinceramente yo no la tenia planeada pero solo empecé a escribir y ella sola salió así y el resultado me encanto! y me alegra mas que a ti tambien te haya gustado, espero que el capi te guste.

Sin Nombre: Holaaaaa muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, como viste Mimi esta en una condicion muy delicada, vamos a ver si en los siguientes capis se recupera =D Y no te preocupes que Matt le dara una buena explicacion a Airi, ya veras que si.

C0Rii: hooola Corii tu nick me trajo nostalgia era fanatica a Cory monthieth y bueno ya con el capi en su memoria mas tristeza me da =( pero bueno gracias por tu review me has hecho muy feliz el dia =D como viste Mimi esta en una muy mala condicion y bueno ya viste como se lo tomo Matt un poco mal al principio pero ya ira cambiando =) o eso espero, me alegra que te haya gustado la personalidad de Airi, yo la ame y ya veras que nos seguira sacando sonrisas =D ojala te guste este capi =D

mag: Aqui esta el capitulo dos espero que te guste tambien como te gusto el primero =)

anahi: holaaa muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que Matt no esta con Sora =D esta con alguien mucho peor muajajjajajaja xD (yo tampoco supero ese hecho y me arruina el dia recordarlo) gracias por leer mis historias =) estoy a la orden, cuidate.

Gues: gracias por tu review, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste =D

DianaLauraHPFan: hola hola, sigo esperando tus historias xD xD espero que te guste este capitulo =)

Criiisi: amigosoza graaaacias por ayudarme siempre en todo TE ADORO, jajajja yo tambien ame a Airi me gusta mucho ese personaje. Todavia no he pensado que hara cuando se de cuenta que tiene novia, vamos a ver que pasa, seguro una loquera, ya sabes mi mente es bn extraña,yo necesito ganarme la loteria, NECESITO DINERO y una nueva compu! jajajja la enfermera tambien tuvo un papel importante y seguira saliendo en la historia =D si en este fic Hiro y Natsuko estaran juntitos vamos a ver como funcionan xD bueno amiga no tengo mucho tiempo asi que nos vemos pronto cuidate =D


End file.
